Shadelinqs
Shadelinqs (シェードリンクス Shēdolinks) are a race of shadowy demon footsoldiers with a limited intellect but always come in huge swarms. They are the footsoldiers of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, thank to ChameleonMask finding them. They were conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer and can be used by anyone. Appearance The Shadelinqs are somewhat feline in terms of appearance, resembling like tall black cats. They are clothed with a red sash, a red and gold colored belt and wear golden braces on their wrists and ankles. Their are eyes are bright pink although some can have yellow or red eyes as well. Personality The Shadelinqs personalities varies, but they all share the same basic traits such as behaving like wild animals, communicating through grunting and have limited intellect. History Backstory Little is known about the Shadelinqs prior to becoming the footsoldiers for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. According to ChameleonMask, the Shadelinqs were almost a forgotten race and were living up on the mountains, acting barbaric and savage. It wasn't up until ChameleonMask confronted them that they became the aggressive footsoldiers they are known today. While they aren't by any means "civilized", their better off now than what they used to be. However prior to be acquired by ChameleonMask, they actually were first discovered by MacabreMask, who was a member of the first wave of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. However since is was dissolved at the time and he was independent at the time he had found them, they were simply only his Shadelinqs. He used his Shadelinqs to help him assist in his crimes, though eventually they were killed along with MacabreMask himself during his climatic battle against the then new hero FlamingoMask. It would be years later until the Shadelinqs would be found again... Debut: The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond The Shadelinqs first appeared in RP where ChameleonMask summoned them forth by snapping her fingers, showing them off to her superior, CobraMask. ChameleonMask and FlyMask would then summon them out to combat against FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, PlagueMask, MoleMask and LobsterMask outside of their hideout, to prevent them from getting inside of their hideout. The Shadelinqs mainly stayed outside and swarmed against the hero Nocturnes. While FlamingoMask and PlagueMask managed to find a way to sneak inside of the hideout, the other Nocturnes were not so lucky and had to deal with the swarms of Shadelinqs. Many Shadelinqs were destroyed by either Neo SquidMask's Thunderstorm technique, which fired down bolts of lightning against many, killing them or MoleMask's Crevice technique, swallowing up many underground and closing it back up, crushing them. Regardless, the Shadelinqs continued to fight until their numbers began to noticeably drop and when ChameleonMask and FlyMask were both defeated. Afterwards, they then retreated, fleeing. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts The Shadelinqs breifly reappeared in the RP where they escorted ChameleonMask and FlyMask to the Shadowland Cave. The Shadelinqs were then presented to the rest of the members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, officially becoming their official footsoldiers. CatMask's Revenge: Challenge of the Blood Sucker Several Shadelinqs appeared in the RP to combat against Neo SquidMask at Algona, Iowa in order to assist CatMask and LeechMask. While several of them were destroyed by Neo SquidMask, one managed to knock him out unconscious, making him vulnerable to LeechMask. The other Shadelinqs then fought off SwanMask and MoleMask, but they were then all destroyed by MoleMask's Crevice attack. A Roach's Life Two Shadelinqs were summoned by RaccoonMask to temporarily distract FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Kurutta from GokiMask and his swarm, and the the two Shadelinqs fought off the two, but were then swiftly defeated. Operation: Shade Several Shadelinqs appeared in the RP, some acting as doctors serving for KumoMask helping him build a machine and later on to assist in RaccoonMas's "Shade" plan. Many Shadelinqs appeared to hijack several food trucks and pose as the food truck drivers, planning to plant the Shade-laced food within the food stores. However their plan was foiled when FlamingoMask caught them in the act, mowing them down, along with CoyoteMask who proceeded to destroy them. PharaohMask's Counterattack A brand new type of Shadelinqs appeared in the RP known as "Scarab Shadelinqs" and were given to PharaohMask as a bonus for joining the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. The Scarab Shadelinqs were proven to be more challenging then the original Shadelinqs, as many were able to survive FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam and some hits from the Units. While many were defeated by Neo SquidMask, the remaining Scarab Shadelinqs then joined in the final part of the battle by assisting CatMask's Sandstorm, managing to blow FlamingoMask away and making him get captured by CatMask and PharaohMask. The Scarab Shadelinqs then took off with their master into the Shadowland Cave. Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh The Shadelinqs were deployed again in Mankato to cease LobsterMask's, MoleMask's and Sonnet's attempt to rescue FlamingoMask, but many were destroyed due to SaberMask, KappaMask and PteraMask then arriving in and battling them, destroying many. The ones that survived retreated, also forgetting to close the portal that led them back to the Shadowland Cave, giving SaberMask and the other heroes access to the Shadowland Cave, playing a role in FlamingoMask's rescue. The Shadelinqs and more Scarab Shadelinqs were deployed during the battle of SaberMask vs. PharaohMask and CoyoteMask vs. HyenaMask, where many were destroyed however by either SaberMask and KappaMask, or by FlamingoMask and his forces. After the battle, all of the Scarab Shadelinqs were destroyed in battle and the remaining few Shadelinq fled. The remaining Shadelinqs from the battle were executed by CobraMask due to their incompetence and their role in letting the heroes enter their base and nearly discovering the rest of the Shadowland Cave. CobraMask then sent them underneath the floors, to which they then all fell into a fiery pit down below, killing them. The Frozen Gentleman WIP The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask WIP The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix WIP Abilities & Arsenal Combatant Shadelinqs= The default and most common variant of Shadelinqs, most commonly used by other members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes as footsoldiers. * Numbers: While lacking in great strength, the Shadelinqs make up for this in larger numbers, many of them are able to even give the most elite Nocturnes a hard time and are capable of doing some serious damage. * Deflation: The Shadelinqs are capable of deflating and fitting themselves into any small crack or corner, that way they can then burst out of them later and surprise attack. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: The Shadelinqs are fairly excellent in hand-to-hand combat. * Batons: The Shadelinqs are equipped with batons that they can use to bash against their opponents. * Human Form: The Shadelinqs can take on a human form as means of disguise. * Teleportation: The Shadelinqs can teleport. ** Black Smoke Cover: Whenever they do this, a black cloud of smoke will appear covering them. * Extraordinary Jumper: The Shadelinqs can jump up to high heights. |-|Scarab Shadelinqs= PharaohMask's own special Shadelinqs, the Scarab Shadelinqs are a stronger variant of Shadelinqs that PharaohMask commands. They are dressed up like Ancient Egyptian guards. * Durability: The Scarab Shadelinqs are more durable than the normal Shadelinqs, being able to survive getting blasted at by FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam. * Spears: The Scarab Shadelinqs were armed with spears that they could throw at their opponents or use to bash at them with. They appear to have an unlimited amount of these spears. * Golden Sand Breath: The Scarab Shadelinqs were able to fire golden sand out from the mouths, capable of sending their opponents back. The more Scarabe Shadelinqs that can do this together, the stronger it gets. * Flying Sarcophagi: The Scarab Shadelinqs were able to use flying sacrophagis as means of transportation. * Scarab Bombs: The Scarab Shadelinqs were also armed with scarab-shaped bombs. This has not been used yet in RP however. |-|Doctor Shadelinqs= KumoMask's own special Shadelinqs. Not much is currently known about these Shadelinqs. They are dressed in white lab coats. * Intellect: The Doctor Shadelinqs are most likely the smartest type of Shadelinq, being able to perform surgeries, build machines and create new devices with ease along with their master. |-|Bat Shadelinqs= BatMask's own special Shadelinqs. Not much is known about these Shadelinqs yet. They are dressed in purple sashs instead of red sashs, and have bat wings and fangs. * Flight: The Bat Shadelinqs can fly with their bat wings, being able to fly at Mach 1. They are the only Shadelinqs that can fly. * Fangs: The Bat Shadelinqs have very sharp fangs that they can use to bite with. * Blood Drain: The Bat Shadelinqs can also drink blood, however they cannot kill or turn others into vampires. * Bat Bombs: The Bat Shadelinqs are able to fire out blood-colored bombs shaped like bat for combat. They are highly explosive. |-|Centurion Shadelinqs= HydraMask's own special Shadelinqs, the Centurion are notably some of the most violent, brutal and strong variants of the Shadelinqs. They are dressed up like Spartans. * Brute Strength: The Centurion Shadelinqs are surprisingly strong, being able to tear down other enemy forces and being very formidable and fierce in a fight-to-the-death type combat. * Swords: The Centurion Shadelinqs are armed with swords that they can use in close combat. * Spears: The Centurion Shadelinqs are armed with many spears that they can either use for combat or to throw at their foes. * Shields: The Centurion Shadelinqs are equipped with shields, which they can use to block incoming attacks or even deflect energy blasts. * Chariots: The Centurion Shadelinqs are often seen riding on chariots, which can either fly or be pulled by horses. |-|Outlaw Shadelinqs= PeucoMask's branch of Shadelinqs. They serve as PeucoMask's messengers and pathfinders, as well as travelling in caravan alongsides him. They are dressed in garbs based on the classical depiction of the Mexican Outlaws, including the vest, the cowboy hat, the boots, and two big ammo belts around their chests. * Shadow Bullet: A lesser version of PeucoMask's Desperado Bullet ability, it allows the Shadelinqs to control their bullet's trajectories with their mind, but are not as accurate as their superior. * Pistols: While they lack PeucoMask's Peuco Barrel, which allows his user to project any gun out of thin air, the Outlaw Shadelinqs come armed with two Colt Bisleys for combat, which they excel at aiming and shooting with, these guns are the favourite of any Mexican bandit. * Bolo Knives: The Outlaw Shadelinqs don't stay behind at the time of coming to close quarters, armed with these sharp knives of Filipino origin, they're going to stab and tear through whoever even comes as close to them. * Rifles: Lastly, they also come packing some serious heat, in the form of one 1894 Winchester Repeating Rifle each, these rifles work in lever action, and are quick at the reload, as well as dealing some severe damage, the Outlaw Shadelinqs often use these to cut distance and often from behind other structures. * Horses: Their main mean of transportation, they have no problem turning any horse they can find into their steed for quick travel, they also tend to travel in formations of 5-10 Shadelinqs at the same time. |-|Biker Shadelinqs= HoundMask's gang of Shadelinqs, the Bikers are arguably the most violent, brutal and merciless (but far from the strongest) variant of the Shadelinqs. They are dressed up in leather jackets, with shades and helmets to complement the Biker Gang look. * Brute Strength: Like the Centurion Shadelinqs, the Biker Shadelinqs are surprisingly strong, being able to deliver painful blows and being extremely resilient in hand-to-hand combat. * Daggers: The Biker Shadelinqs are armed with daggers which can be used to stab and throw, in case fistfights don't quite drive the point home. * Chains: The Biker Shadelinqs are armed with chains which they can use as whips, as well as to strangle and wrap enemies. * Motorcycles: The Biker Shadelinqs wouldn't be a gang without some good choppers, and these are extremely good, able to soak up damage and go from 0 to 60 mph with relative ease. |-|Mobster Shadelinqs= VixenMask's ranks of stooges, the Mobsters are one of the smartest varieties of Shadelinqs. Decked in typical 1930s mafia wear, they're also incredibly sharp dressers, if anything. * Tommy Guns: The Mafia's favourite toy, all the Mobster Shadelinqs are armed with a machinegun in order to defend themselves, they tend to have no problem re-loading and seem to always have them ready in case anything goes awry. * Sawed-Off Shotguns: Their secondary firepower, while the Tommy Gun fires fast, long-ranged rounds, the Shotgun is aimed at point-blank, and it's all out firepower, a close casket funeral for whoever ends up at the end of this one. * Baseball Bats: The Mobster Shadelinqs are armed with wooden baseball bats, from America's favourite sport's warehouses. Which allow them to dish out some moderate damage at close quarters. * Ice Picks: Their melee weapon of choice, a favourite of the Sicilian Mafia, this knife was designed to chip through solid iceblocks for cooling down meats, amongst other things, but the Shadelinqs prefers driving it through their enemies' skulls. * Molotov Cocktails: The Mobster Shadelinqs also packed in some spicy meatballs, fashioned out of whatever liquor bottle they could find, an oil-bathed cloth or rag, and tons of flammable liquid filling the bottle, the Mobster Shadelinqs fling these around to disrupt concentration, destroy the area, and burn their targets alive to gain tactical advantage. |-|Yakuza Shadelinqs= ConusMask's enforcers, these Shadelinqs are equally as dangerous as VixenMask's goons, if not even more due to their oriental training. Sporting the classic 1940s Japanese mafioso getup, the Yakuza Shadelinqs are a force to be reckoned with. * British Stens: The cornerstone of the Yakuza's arsenal, this weapon fires at a slower, but more accurate pace than the Tommy Gun, the additional handle allows a lack of recoil for the Yakuza Shadelinqs when using them. * Walther P38s: One of the best handguns in business, the Yakuza Shadelinqs combine surgical accuracy with lethal power with this German origin weapon, its bullets can blow through heads without much problem, and come with a built-in silencer, to avoid getting noticed. * Nunchaku: Now where would a Yakuza be without some close-range goodies? simple, in a coffin, six feet under. The Yakuza Shadelinqs come armed with these chained steel sticks to beat, bludgeon, and disarm their enemies, not to mention strangle them via steel chain once they're down for the count, turning them into certified killing machines if you're in their range. * Sais: The bread an' butter of the common folk's arsenal, a former gardening tool turned into an icon of Japanese artillery, the Yakuza Shadelinqs carry two sharp Sai, which they can use to block incoming attacks, hook the opponent's hand to the ground, and then go for the kill with a stab to the neck or face. * Ceramic Grenades: Homemade bombs, everyone! made out of simple pottery, as well as black powder, these little fellas roll a good distance before setting off, a hit from them hurts a lot, but the explosion is the cherry on top. If as much as some chunks of Chinese porcelain fly into your eyes, you'll be unable to see the Shadelinqs coming. Not the most lethal explosive, but good for disruption and bleeding injuries. Weaknesses * Light Energy: The Shadelinqs are weak to light energy. * Durability: The Shadelinqs lack in durability, so they are easily destroyed. Trivia * Originally the Shadelinqs were going to be actual Nocturne footsoldiers, but Gallibon the Destroyer decided to scrap this idea early on, feeling that it would have ruined then uniqueness of the Nocturnes by having an army of several weaker Nocturnes. Additionally, Gallibon couldn't think of any suitable animal motifs for them as footsoldiers (although lemmings, piranhas and weasels were considered before the change). * Originally they were also going to be called "Black Imps", before it was changed to their current name. * In terms of appearance, they look similar to the Familiars Imps/Batlings from GoGoV and Lightspeed Rescue. They also bare a resemblance to the Black Satan Soldiers from Kamen Rider Stronger. * They were based off of Mr. Blik from Catscratch in terms of appearance. * They are the only members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to not be actual Nocturnes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Minor Villains Category:Species Category:Group Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Anyone)